User talk:Peaceloveandwikioneverafterhighgurl2000
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome Peaceloveandwikioneverafterhighgurl2000 to ! Thank you for your edit to the Thread:11210|who I ship page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 21:54, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hai Hi there~ There is actually no rivalry between Natsu and Loke when it comes to love. So if ever you are creating the page, you need to put it under the fanon rivals category. You also need to read this first before creating the page. And next time, please leave your signature or ~~~~ at the end of your message for the user to know who to address the message to. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 04:13, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Sure sure. No problem. If you want, you can do what the other users usually do when they create new pages, they message me after making them to check and edit whatever is necessary. You won't get any warning from it. 〜(￣▽￣〜) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 17:13, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:Fanon Couples You can read our FAQs about the definition of a fanon couple but here are some examples for a better understanding of it: *The Bixanna, Carly, Jutsu, Lavia, RoKa, and RoWen are pairings that have almost zero interactions or have never even met each other personally. *The Baccana, Dorandy, Gratsu, GrayLu, Grayza, Grultear, Jeltear, Laxana, Makalyusica, MiraFreed, Miraxus, NaMi, Natza, NaWen, RoYu, and StingYu are pairings that do interact with each other but show almost no signs of liking each other in romantic sense. These pairing are usually close friends that yet to evolve into something more. *The Cactor, Edo Jerza, Edo NaLu, Mysterza, NafLu, Shaly, and Zervis are pairing that were introduce in such a short period of time that their relationship with each other was never fully established. *The Dangel, DanLu, Evendy, HibiCana, HiLu, Luen, and Lurus are pairings that contain a flirtatious person and his/her chosen target. These pairings should never be taken seriously since the guy/girl always changes his/her target. *The last one, Fraxus, is a pairing that we cannot fully established because we are not given enough evidence to tell the difference between Freed's loyalty to Laxus. If it's because of admiration or love. Hope this helps. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 03:22, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure. No problem. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:48, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Mysterza? Mysterza is not the same as Jerza. For one thing, Jellal and Mystogan are not the same person. Jellal is from Earthland while Mystogan, whose real name is Jellal, is from Edolas, the parallel version of Earthland. This makes Mystogan the Edolas version of Jellal. :) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:20, October 24, 2014 (UTC)